


Maneras de cómo confesarte a alguien. Por: La Generación de los Milagros

by Isabellag9705



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Planes locos de la Kiseki, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: Kise Ryouta tenía un problema, uno muy serio. No sabía como confesarle sus sentimientos a su senpai y esto lo estaba torturando por dentro. Menos mal que contaba con la "ayuda y buenos" consejos de sus amigos cada vez que lo necesitaba. ¿Lo logrará?





	1. “Dándome cuenta de mis sentimientos”

Abrió sus ojos, el insistente sonido del despertador lo había sacado del maravilloso mundo de los sueños, solo para recordarle que era de día, y que, aunque no lo quisiera tenía que ir al colegio.

 Con lentitud se levantó de la comodidad de su cama, con el fin de dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha de agua fría, eso, sin duda terminaría por despertarlo. Se quitó el pijama y abrió el grifo de la regadera para dejar que el agua recorriera se cuerpo quitándole todo rastro de sueño.

-…Rayos…- de verdad que no tenia ganas de ir al colegio ese día y mucho menos tratar de fingir que todo esta bien cuando su mente y corazón estaban hechos un lío…un lío ¿De qué?...Ni él mismo sabia la respuesta.

Salió de la ducha ya completamente despierto, con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y otra en la mano que usaba para  secar sus cabellos rubios, no había remedio, tenía que ir, pronto comenzarían los exámenes parciales y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse en sus materias. Así que con un suspiro de pura resignación se vistió con su uniforme de Kaijo.

Después de estar listo y ordenar un poco su mochila, se dirigió a la cocina a ver que cosa comestible había para llenar su estómago. A la final se hizo un sándwich acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja, no llenaría mucho su estómago, pero era lo mas rápido y accesible que podía prepararse de desayuno. Si su madre estuviera ella misma le haría el desayuno con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no era así, su madre tuvo que viajar, al igual que su padre al extranjero por motivos laborales.

…Que extraño… el as de Kaijo se sentía solo, pero no era por la ausencia de sus progenitores… era algo más.

Detuvo su mirada por un momento en el reloj de pared que se encontraba adornado la sala alarmándose al instante, al parecer estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó como se le hacia tarde para ir al colegio. Le dio un último mordisco a su sándwich, agarró su mochila y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la entrada de Kaijo fue interceptado por un grupo de fans que lo llevaban esperando un rato. Sabia bien que llevaba varios minutos de retraso, por mucho que quisiera no podía perder más tiempo sino quería ganarse un castigo. Murmuró unas disculpas mientras escapaba de la multitud de chicas para dirigirse a su salón de clases, claro, no sin antes despedirse con una encantadora sonrisa, ocasionando que al instante las chicas enloquecieran y aclamaran más su nombre.

La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de sonreír, no se encontraba realmente feliz, pero aun lo hacia porque sentía que era su deber como el modelo juvenil Kise Ryouta que era, y porque tampoco quería preocupar innecesariamente a nadie. En el momento que entró a su salón fue regañado por el maestro, que aun así, este lo dejó pasar siguiendo con su clase.

Al llegar a su asiento paseo la mirada por todo el salón, encontrando así a alumnos que prestaban atención a la clase y tomaban apuntes, otros casi durmiéndose sobre sus asientos, y unos mas atrevidos se pasaban notitas mientras el profesor no miraba. Al rubio no le interesó prestarle atención a ninguna de estas opciones, así que a la final no le quedó más remedio que fijar su vista en la ventana.

La voz del profesor y todo el ruido que se escuchaba en esas cuatro paredes traspasaba sus oídos pero no era procesada por su cerebro, este se encontraba lejos, en lo más recóndito de su mente, desatando así una serie de preguntas y  pensamientos que había estado guardando hasta para él mismo. Lo que llevo al rubio el preguntarse ¿¡Qué rayos sucedía con el!? No era así, es como si toda su alegría se hubiera esfumado dejando un desagradable vacío en su pecho, volviendo su existencia simple, monótona, y sobretodo aburrida.

¿En que momento su vida se había vuelto así? No lo sabia, trato de hacer memoria para responder esa pregunta que lo atormentaba, cuando pareció  que su cerebro quiso darle esa respuesta, trayéndole a su mente aquel recuerdo donde su vida comenzó a vaciarse.

 Ese día también estaba en el colegio, no prestaba atención a la clase y en su lugar se dedicaba a mirar fijamente la ventana, lo único distinto era que el ambiente, se sentía ese día, mas alegre, lleno de emoción, pero a la vez nostálgico, y hasta triste.

Todo este cúmulo de emociones en la escuela Kaijo tenia una explicación, se celebraba la graduación de los de tercer año y eso tenia muy deprimido al modelo, pues ya no volvería a jugar junto a sus senpais… ¿Pero… era normal sentir una gran opresión en su pecho, junto con unas increíbles ganas de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas que derramar? en ese momento creyó que si, ya que habían vivido momentos de alegría acompañados con el dulce sabor de la victoria, pero también habían probado más de una vez el amargo sabor de la derrota, todas esas experiencias solo los habían hecho mas unidos y convertido en un verdadero equipo.

 Por todas estas cosas el rubio vio normal el hecho de sentirse de esa forma.

Cuando se tuvo que despedir de sus senpais, estos solo vieron su brillante sonrisa, nunca notaron su verdadero estado ánimo, ni mucho menos penetrar la máscara de felicidad que el mismo había creado para estas situaciones. Pero cuando se encontró en la soledad de su habitación pudo liberar esos sentimientos que lo oprimían por dentro. Lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaron rojos e hinchados, gritó mientras se preguntaba repetidas veces ¿Por qué? hasta quedar afónico, ya nada seria igual que antes.

Y ciertamente, fue así, porque desde entonces su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma, era aburrida, pero sobretodo gris.

Ahora que se encontraba analizándose a sí mismo en un modo mucho más objetivo, no podía hallar una explicación razonable al porque de sus acciones. En eso un recuerdo que creía olvidado apareció en su mente, como si de una película se tratase.

**Flash Back.**

Había ido al gimnasio con el fin de despejar un poco su mente de la cantidad de emociones que lo invadían, cuando puso un pie en la entraba pudo escuchar el característico sonido que hace el balón al rebotarlo en el suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo reconocer a la persona que practicaba sus tiros de tres.

-Senpai…- murmuró sorprendido, más para si mismo que para el azabache, sin embargo, este le escuchó perfectamente dado que dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba.

-Kise, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa- habló el capitán de Kaijo mientras devolvía su atención a la canasta que tenia enfrente.

-Yo también pensé que ya te habías ido- comentó el rubio, viendo como el mayor hacia un perfecto tiro de tres.

-Los recuerdos no me dejan irme todavía- respondió el azabache pensativo y con un tono nostálgico en su voz- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- cuestionó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú senpai- ambos se quedaron en silencio después de lo dicho por el modelo y en algún momento se sentaron en el piso sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado Yukio se dedicaba a pasear la mirada por todo el gimnasio, como si quisiera grabarse en su memoria cada detalle de aquella estructura. Por el otro lado, Ryouta se sentía más triste y deprimido que en la mañana, su corazón le oprimía con fuerza, quería llorar para después ser consolado por su senpai, abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras como anteriormente lo había hecho en partidos decisivos. Pero sobretodo, tenia la extraña necesidad de rogarle al azabache que no se fuera de su lado, que no desapareciera de su vida.

Más, sabia de sobra que pedir aquello era imposible, por múltiples razones… el punto era que Kasamatsu no se podía quedar con él aunque lo quisiera.

-Fue un buen año- comentó de la nada el más bajo sobresaltando al rubio que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿A que viene eso senpai?- preguntó el as de Kaijo ladeando la cabeza a un lado cual cachorro confundido.

-Ni idea- respondió sinceramente el azabache con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del gimnasio- Simplemente pienso que soy afortunado de haber tenido bajo mi cargo a un equipo increíble como lo es hoy Kaijo- explicó con una imperceptible sonrisa, el modelo no podía evitar el sorprenderse ya que su capitán no muy seguido decía tales palabras.

-Senpai… yo… te voy a extrañar- cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde, esas palabras se habían escapado de sus labios sin que fuera consiente de ello, pero en ese momento había tenido miedo, las palabras de Kasamatsu le habían sonado a despedida.

-¿Eh?, idiota, no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más nunca-aclaró dándole un zape en la nuca al modelo, al parecer el más bajo había adivinado lo que estaba pensando-Te recuerdo que todavía tienes que llevar a Kaijo a la victoria y yo estaré allí para verlo- terminó de declarar el de ojos azul platinado poniéndose de pie.

-¿Enserio estarás allí?- preguntó un tímido Kise con ojitos esperanzados y sin podérselo creer.

-Enserio, ahora vámonos- ordenó el capitán de Kaijo colocando los balones en su sitio para después salir del lugar con el rubio pisándole los talones.

Llevaron caminando varias calles hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a la estación de tren donde tenía que irse el azabache para llegar a su casa.

-Kise-llamó al más alto y al ver que este le prestaba atención, continuó-Me alegro de que hayas entrado a Kaijo.

-¿…Senpai…?- el de ojos dorados le iba a preguntar cuando fue cortado por el mayor.

-Escucha bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- el rubio no entendió porque el mayor le dedicó esas palabras y sin ninguna explicación su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho, sus manos sudaban y un calor se instaló en sus mejillas provocando un suave sonrojo.

Al levantar la mirada notó que el más bajo ya se había ido, y por más que lo buscara con la mirada no lo encontraría en ese mar de gente. Lo que no sabía el as de Kaijo es que el azabache también tenía el mismo sonrojo cuando le dijo aquellas palabras.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Parecía como si su cerebro le había reprimido ese recuerdo hasta hacerlo olvidarlo casi por completo con el fin de que no sufriera más.

Todo era mas claro ahora, su ánimo decaído, su tristeza inexplicable al recordar la partida de sus senpais, su vida monótona… todo encajaba… estaba enamorado, su vida se había vuelto gris porque Él ya no estaba en ella.

Ese enano de ceño eternamente fruncido, cabellos negros como la noche, con mirada de acero, de carácter imparable, fuertes convicciones, no se rendía y tampoco se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ese que aunque le daba golpes y patadas siempre confío en él.

Su ex-capitán, su senpai, se había enamorado de Kasamatsu Yukio y hasta hace unos momentos no se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero… ya era tarde, él ya se había ido, y verse ahora era un poco difícil, por lo que sabia de Nakamura-san es que el azabache se encontraba estudiando en una universidad de prestigio que queda en otro distrito.

Además no sabría como reaccionaria su senpai, ni sabía si tenía novia, aunque eso era poco probable dado el hecho de que no podía hablar con una chica sin tartamudear, pero eso no significaba que le gustasen los hombres. La cabeza del as de Kaijo estaba más confundida que esta mañana, llena de sentimientos contradictorios y pensamientos negativos pasó todo el día en su propia nube de tristeza.

 

Desde la mañana todas las personas que pasaban por su lado se volteaban a mirarlo y murmurar cosas, después de todo, no era normal ver deprimido al modelo juvenil Kise Ryouta.

Había pasado una semana desde que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia su senpai y desde entonces no había podido poner su máscara de felicidad, dejando a la vista toda la tristeza que le rodeaba. En Kaijo no había ni una sola persona, sean estudiantes, profesores, o hasta el personal de aseo que no notara su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, cuando le preguntaban el porque de este, el de orbes dorados simplemente evadía la pregunta o mentía descaradamente sabiendo que la gente no le creía.

En el entrenamiento por estar horriblemente distraído, perdió varios pases, momentos y posiciones precisos donde podía anotar puntos al equipo contrario y lograr que su equipo ganara. Este comportamiento ya esta preocupando mucho al actual capitán de Kaijo, Nakamura Shinya, quien decidió preguntarle por décima vez en esa semana que le ocurría.

-Kise ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?- el rubio miraba el balón que tenia en las manos como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, mientras pensaba en una posible respuesta que darle a su capitán.

-No… pero estaré bien- realmente no le esta mintiendo, pero aun así esa respuesta no tranquilizaba del todo a Nakamura.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo te apoyaré-asistió ante las palabras dadas por el mayor- No me queda mas remedio que creerte, bueno ven tengo que decirles algo- el de lentes llamó a todo el equipo para que se reunieran en un solo sitio y poder escuchar lo que tenia que decirles.

-Como ya algunos saben mi cumpleaños es este fin de semana y quería festejarlo en mi casa con todos ustedes ya que mis padres estarán de viaje.- La mayoría del equipo dio señales de aprobación ya que les gustaba la idea de festejar el cumpleaños número 18 de su capitán y así pasaban tiempo juntos fuera de los entrenamientos.

-¿¡Capitán va a invital a los sempaisd!?- cuestionó Hayakawa en su alto tono de voz y con su manera inentendible de hablar que a Nakamura le costó un minuto tratar de comprender lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Claro que si, de hecho ya los llamé y dijeron que iban a venir- respondió el de lentes con una sonrisa.

-¿Capitán se refiere a Kobori-san, Moriyama-san y Kasamatsu-san?- preguntó uno de los de tercero que era reserva en el equipo, la respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento por parte del capitán.

Al principio no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación, pero cuando oyó el nombre del azabache sus oídos se coordinaron rápidamente con su cerebro para retener toda la información posible.

Después de discutir todos los detalles sobre la fiesta, se dispersaron para poder seguir con el entrenamiento, el rubio solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza, lo volvería a ver, volvería a ver a su senpai, y en ese momento se confesaría, antes lo había dudado mucho hasta que entro en razón de que estas oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida ¿Quién sabe cuando pueda volver a ver al azabache?, tenia que aprovechar ahora.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… nunca se había confesado a alguien, no sabía exactamente como era aquel proceso y quería hacerlo de una manera especial para que su senpai no lo rechazara. Parece que necesitará apoyo con esto, y sabía bien quienes lo podían ayudar con su problema.

 

 

 


	2. “Akashicchi siempre tiene la razón”

En un restaurante de comida rápida, famoso y concurrido en Tokio, más específicamente  bautizado con el nombre de “Maji Burger”, se encontraban dos chicos, uno al frente del otro, sentados en una mesa al fondo del restaurante donde por lo menos cabían unas seis personas más.

Por un lado se encontraba un chico de piel morena, de cabellos y ojos azul eléctrico, perteneciente a la escuela Touou por el uniforme que cargaba, que de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro bostezo.

Por el otro lado se hallaba un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, protegidos por unos gruesos y rectangulares lentes de marco negro, sus ropas negras delataban fácilmente que era estudiante de Shutoku.

Ambos se encontraban sumidos en un profundo silencio, solo mirándose las caras con expresiones aburridas en ellas. Se notaba que esperaban a alguien, ya que de vez en cuando miraban la entrada del establecimiento. El jugador de Touou ya harto, rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

-¿¡Cuándo se supone que llegarán!?- cuestionó en voz alta causando que varias personas se voltearan a mirarlos con extrañeza, el de lentes solo suspiro ante esto, había tenido la vaga esperanza de que el de cabellos azulados se mantuviera quieto todo el rato hasta que llegaran los demás, pero claramente se había equivocado.

-Te recuerdo que llegamos un poco antes de la hora acordada, es por eso que los demás  todavía no han llegado, y Kise ya avisó que llegaría más tarde porque tenia una sesión fotográfica, nanodayo- le respondió el As de Shutoku acomodándose los lentes mientras lo miraba con irritación.

-¿Ah?, no recuerdo que él haya mencionado de que llegaría tarde, pero supongo que esta bien, lo que no entiendo es porque los demás no están aquí si viven cerca- comentó el As de Touou cruzándose de brazos.

-Akashi no vive cerca-le recordó el de lentes por segunda vez en ese día.

-¡Pero tiene chofer!, además eso no explica el caso de Murasakibara y Tetsu- allí el As de Touou tenía un punto, pero el de cabellos verdes prefirió no decir nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, parecía que no hablarían hasta que llegaran los otros, pero una vez más, no pasó mucho hasta que el moreno decidiera romper el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos?- preguntó mirando fijamente al As de Shutoku quien soltó otro suspiro cansino y reviso rápidamente su reloj de pulsera.

-Cinco minutos-sin embargo para los dos chicos parecía eterno.

-¡Ya se han tardado mucho, voy a llamarlos!- pero no le dio tiempo ni de sacar su teléfono celular cuando escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

-No será necesario Aomine-kun- los dos chicos dieron un pequeño brinco en sus asientos,   cuando voltearon a ver se encontraron con un chico de cabellos y ojos celestes, un poco bajo de estatura para su edad, vestido con el uniforme de Seirin y llevando en una de sus manos un batido de su sabor preferido.

-¿¡Tetsu, cuando llegaste!?- preguntó el jugador de Touou todavía alterado.

\- Acabo de llegar, y Murasakibara-kun está comprando un pastel en la tienda de al lado- le respondió el fantasma sentándose al lado de Midorima.

Pronto llegó la muralla de Yosen quien solo saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, para después perderse en su pastel molestando más al moreno.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- cuestionó un molesto Aomine a la muralla y al fantasma quienes lo miraron con curiosidad ya que él no suele reclamar esas cosas, así como tampoco suele llegar tan temprano a un encuentro.

-Pero Aomine-kun, no llegamos tarde-respondió con calma el de cabellos celestes mientras sacaba su teléfono para comprobarlo- De hecho, llegamos cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.- terminó por decir el más bajo del grupo.

-¡Viven cerca, y sus escuelas están más cerca todavía!, pudieron haber llegado más temprano y así no pasaba la media hora más aburrida de toda mi vida- el de cabellos verdes sabia bien  que se refería a él aunque no lo haya mencionado, se ofendió un poco por el comentario, más no dio muestra de ello.

-Mine-chin… no nos culpes de haberte aburrido aquí con Mido-chin, lo que importa es que llegaste a tiempo y Aka-chin no te matara por ser impuntual- dijo el de cabellos morados viendo el lado positivo de la situación del moreno, el cual solo refunfuño algo incoherente y se hundió aún más en su asiento.

-¿Pero… Kise-kun no tendrá problemas?- preguntó el fantasma pensando que el más alto se olvidó por un momento del rubio.

-Kise ya avisó que llegaría más tarde-respondió Midorima cansado de repetir lo mismo.

\- Sin embargo no entiendo, él fue quien nos mandó a reunir en primer lugar- ante eso Midorima solo se encogió de hombros, y todos se quedaron pensando lo mismo. ¿Para qué Kise los citaría?

 

 

* * *

 

Al frente del tan afamado “Maji Burger”,  se estacionó una elegante limosina negra, de vidrios ahumados, y pulcro chofer que fue abrirle a un apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color.

El cual entró directamente al restaurante, y se dirigió hasta la mesa del fondo, encontrándose con sus ex-compañeros de equipo hablando de quien sabe qué cosa.

-Buenas noches a todos-en el instante que habló el pelirrojo, todos callaron automáticamente, y se voltearon a verlo.

-Akashi-kun-saludó el pequeño fantasma con una sutil sonrisa, pues no había visto al pelirrojo desde la Winter Cup.

-Akashi- el As de Shutoku fue muy simple a la hora de saludar, pero ya todos conocían como era él.

-Hola, Aka-chin- saludó el de cabellos morados agitando uno de sus enormes brazos para que el más bajo le viera, como si eso no fuera posible.

-Me alegra ver que son puntuales- felicitó Akashi al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin embargo esa acción hizo que el de piel morena se molestara, a tal grado de estallar.

-Bien que lo digas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- en ese momento todos miraron al jugador de Touou con preocupación, haciéndole señas con los ojos para que se callara, ya que, aunque el pelirrojo haya cambiado no era buena idea hacerlo enojar.

Más este, no tomó en cuenta a los demás y dirigió su mirada rojiza en el moreno con confusión.

-¿De qué hablas, Daiki?, yo siempre soy puntual- afirmó extrañado de que dudara de aquello, su puntualidad era una verdad absoluta.

\- No lo creo, nosotros si llegamos a la hora, e incluso más temprano, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- le dijo el más alto de forma retadora, pensando que por fin le ganaría en algo al más bajo.

-El hecho de que hayan llegado antes que yo no me convierte en impuntual-explicó Akashi con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo, y al ver como el As de Touou quería protestar continuó hablando- La hora acordada era a las 7:00 pm y precisamente estamos a esa hora.

Todos sacaron sus relojes y celulares para comprobarlo, encontrándose con algo muy extraño, y es que, todos estaban en perfecta sincronía, dando la hora que efectivamente decía el pelirrojo, las 7:00 pm.

-¿Algo más que objetar, Daiki?- preguntó el de ojos rubí con algo de sorna viendo como el más alto chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado pero negando con la cabeza- Bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar a Ryouta.

-¿Alguno sabe del por qué Kise-kun nos reunió?-cuestionó la sombra haciendo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo.

-Kise-chin no dijo el motivo… ¿Verdad?- el cabellos morados recibió una negativa por parte de todos.

-Supongo que cuando llegue lo sabremos- respondió el As de Touou encogiéndose de hombros y dando un ligero bostezo, solo esperaba que no tuviera que esperar mucho.

-Akashi ¿Tú ya tienes una idea de que se trata, verdad?- preguntó el de lentes al capitán de Rakuzan quién solo sonrió al saber que su amigo lo conocía muy bien.

Todos en la mesa dirigieron sus miradas a Akashi quien no se inmutó ante esto, los demás le estaban prestando atención a lo que diría, pues, ya sabían que él casi nunca se equivocaba en sus deducciones.

-Shintarou me conoces bien, sin embargo no diré nada hasta que Ryouta llegue y sea él mismo quien nos lo diga.- terminó de decir el pelirrojo y todos en la mesa se desilusionaron enormemente.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, en aproximadamente unos diez minutos un agitado chico, estudiante de Kaijo, de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos dorados, entró como un torbellino al establecimiento, llevándose a todo el mundo por delante y murmurando disculpas a cada rato, eso, hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban la tan afamada “Generación de los Milagros”, deteniéndose abruptamente para tomar un respiro.

-¡Chicos!, discúlpenme, traté de salir más temprano de la sesión fotográfica pero no pude… ¿Esperaron mucho?- preguntó el As de Kaijo atropelladamente, el fantasma al ver que el moreno tenía toda la intención de reclamarle al rubio el no haber llegado temprano, aunque no era su culpa, decidió tomar la palabra.

-No te preocupes, Kise-kun, igual no llevamos mucho rato esperando.- le dijo al más alto tranquilizándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Habla por ti- comentó con un bufido el moreno, más, nadie del grupo le presto atención.

Después de que el modelo tranquilizara su respiración y pidiera una bebida para calmar su sed por la carrera dada, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, quedando el rubio en el centro  para que pudieran escuchar lo que tenía que decirles.

\- Kise ¿Para qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?- Midorima fue el primero en preguntar y enseguida el rubio fue analizado por múltiples miradas.

-Verán, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema- los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pues conocían muy bien los **_Grandes problemas_** que suele sufrir el rubio, esperaban que no se tratara de otra fan desquiciada que no lo dejara en paz.

-¿De qué se trata Kise-kun?- preguntó el más pequeño del grupo con curiosidad bajo aquel rostro de inexpresividad.

-Bueno…  lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho una persona y le quiero confesar mis sentimientos pero no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo- terminó de explicar el as de Kaijo con un pequeño rubor en adornando sus mejillas.

Todos se quedaron repentinamente callados, mirándolo con la incredulidad grabada en sus rostros. No todos los días se te acercaba el famoso modelo juvenil Kise Ryouta a pedirte consejos para confesársele a alguna persona, casi siempre era él quien los daba, y daban resultado, porque el rubio sabia muy bien como ser romántico, o un dramático de primera como solían denominarlo sus amigos, así que el simple hecho de que les pidiera ayuda, a ellos, una cuerda de inexpertos todos, era muy inesperado.

Tanta era la conmoción del grupo que el modelo ya los empezaba a ver con preocupación, el único que permanecía igual de sereno que siempre era Akashi Seijuurou, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no se encontrara igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros, solo que él sabía como disimularlo bien.

El primero en salir del trance fue el As de Touou quien solo atino a reírse como todo un maniaco, ganándose las miradas de toda la generación de extrañeza.

-¿Qué tú no puedes confesarte a una chica?..... ¡Hahahahahahahahah!..... ¿Y cómo es que has tenido varias novias en Teiko?- el de piel morena se reía escandalosamente sin importarle ser el centro de atención del local.

-¡Aominecchi!, yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de confesarme porque siempre se me confiesan primero- explicó el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido del enfado, mirando en dirección al moreno quien seguía riéndose de él.

-Cállate ya, nanodayo, todas las personas nos están viendo raro por tu culpa- le regañó el de ojos verdes, más el moreno no le hizo ningún caso y siguió riendo, tanto que cayó del asiento. No le importó mucho el golpe ya que seguía riendo sin parar, mientras con una mano se sostenía el estómago.

-No le hagas caso, Kise-kun… pero… ¿Por qué nos llamaste a nosotros en vez de a Momoi-san?, ella te podría aconsejar mejor sobre la situación, recuerda no tenemos experiencia con chicas- y claro que el rubio sabia eso muy bien, pero ellos eran los únicos que conocía que podían ayudarlo con su problema.

-Allí está un detalle que todavía no he dicho Kurokocchi… la persona que me gusta no es una chica- automáticamente todos voltearon a ver al rubio con una mueca de incredulidad en sus rostros, hasta el moreno había dejado de reír para mirarlo con total asombro.

Todos estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para hablar o siquiera moverse, todos excepto Murasakibara quien no entendía muy bien la actitud de los demás.

-¿Por qué todos se sorprenden de nada?- cuestionó el más alto del grupo mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Eso es porque creí que a Kise-kun le gustaban las chicas- respondió la sombra por todos, le habían visto durante tanto tiempo siempre saliendo con chicas, por eso no era raro que ellos se sorprendieran por una declaración de este tipo.

-Yo también lo creí- comentó Aomine ya levantándose del suelo para sentarse al lado de Kuroko- Es el mismo caso… ¿Qué tiene ese chico que no te le puedes confesar?- esa pregunta hizo el rubio se pusiera repentinamente nervioso y un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, cosa que sus amigos notaron al instante y levantaron una ceja extrañados.

-Es que… no es cualquier chico- murmuró el rubio en voz baja, que aún así, todos lograron oír y se interesaron en saber qué clase de chico provocaba esas reacciones en su amigo, que siempre parecía estar tan confiado y sonriente, no era normal verle nervioso y sonrojado de tal modo.

-Ryouta, dinos de una vez quién es- ordenó el pelirrojo igual de desesperado que los demás pero más disimulado, tenía una imagen que mantener hacia el mundo, gracias.

-Es… es mi ex-capitán, Kasamatsu-senpai- algunos de los chicos parecieron sorprenderse, otros como el moreno, trataron de acordarse de la persona que hablaba el As de Kaijo.

-¿Ese no es el enano malhumorado de cejas grandes?- preguntó el de ojos azules acordándose del partido donde jugó contra Kaijo, aquel chico que se había atravesado cuando iba a encestar y que solía golpear mucho al modelo.

-¡Senpai no es ningún enano malhumorado!- exclamó el modelo fulminándolo con la mirada, no le gustaba que el estúpido de Ahomine hablara de ese modo sobre su senpai.

-Pero si admites que tiene grandes cejas- contraatacó el de piel moreno con una sonrisa de lado que denotaba triunfo. El modelo pareció ponerse nervioso ante esto.

-No… bueno si… pero…. ¡Sus cejas lo hacen ver más lindo!- exclamó Kise completamente sonrojado al decir aquellas palabras, y recordar el rostro de la persona a la que más quería, al azabache.

-No inventes, nadie puede ser “lindo” con esas enormes cejas- dijo el As de Touou poniendo sus dedos en comillas para enfatizar su punto. Ryouta frunció el ceño.

-¡Senpai puede!- replicó el rubio con un ligero puchero, mientras el otro continuaba negándose a ello y él intentaba hacerle entender que sí lo era.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, por la cabeza de los demás chicos pasaba algo similar, y es que, normalmente cuando Aomine hacia una broma de quien sea, así fuera del de cabellos celestes, el modelo siempre se reía.

Pero esta vez no fue así, incluso trato de defender al azabache. Eso, sumado a las reacciones anteriores del rubio al hablar sobre el tema, confirmaba sus sospechas, el rubio no le gustaba Kasamatsu Yukio… estaba enamorado de este. Y como amigos de él, tenían que ayudarlo a confesársele de la forma más especial posible para que todo saliera bien.

-Kise-kun… te vamos ayudar, así que no te preocupes- habló el fantasma de Seirin con una discreta sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el modelo mirando al más bajo con ojitos de cachorro.

-Si Ryouta, te ayudaremos- respondió el de ojos rojizos decidiendo por todos.

-Kise-chin, tienes mi apoyo- dijo el más alto del grupo, sorprendiéndolo.

-Y-y el mío- comentó tímidamente el de lentes mientras fingía que se acomodaba los lentes para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

-Claro que ayudaré a que te confieses al enano gruñón ese, rubia- se unió el moreno pasándole un brazo por el hombro al modelo que no cabía en su felicidad.

-Gracias, chicos, son los mejores amigos que tengo- para Ryouta significaba mucho el tener el apoyo y la ayuda de sus amigos, esas palabras le habían devuelto la alegría que hace meses había perdido, incluso dejó pasar el insulto del moreno.

Aunque se sentía nervioso de confesar sus sentimientos al azabache y no ser correspondido, sus amigos le daban esa confianza que necesitaba para superar grandes retos.

Porque con la ayuda de la Generación de los Milagros nada podía salir mal.

¿O sí?

 

 

* * *

 

Ese día parecía ser un sábado como cualquier otro, para todo el mundo, menos para un hermoso rubio que reconocían por el nombre de Kise Ryouta.

Este se encontraba de camino a la fiesta de cumpleaños que daría su capitán, eso solo podía significar una cosa, era el día en que por fin confesaría sus sentimientos al azabache, que sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

A cada paso que daba, más nervioso se ponía, y es que el miedo de ser rechazado seguía allí presente, parecía que la confianza que lo acompañaba el día anterior, después de hablar con sus amigos, se había esfumado, dejándole en su lugar un profundo temor e inquietud.

-¡Kise!- gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, causando que se dieran la vuelta a ver quién era.

-¿Eh?, Hayakawa-senpai- había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando sin saber había llegado a la residencia Nakamura, sino hubiera sido por el castaño todavía estaría caminado hasta llegar al otro lado de Tokio.

-¿Qué le compgaste al capitán?- preguntó el mayor viendo con curiosidad el bolso grande que llevaba el rubio.

-Un reloj- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza.

-Yo le compgé una camiseta de su equipo favogito de la NBA… ¡Espego que le guste!- comentó el más bajo tan enérgico como siempre.

-Seguro que si- aseguró el modelo con una sonrisa, el castaño empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa y tocar el timbre, pero se detuvo a medio camino al no sentir los pasos del más alto.

-¿No vas a entgag Kise?- el mencionado parpadeo confundido, no había entendido la pregunta del mayor, hasta que este le señaló la puerta y allí fue donde comprendió todo.

-Voy en un momento- el ala-pívot del equipo solo se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

El solo hecho de saber que Kasamatsu estaba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, hacia que su corazón latiera velozmente y sus manos temblaran sin control, eso, por no decir las ganas que tenia de abrasarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Pero sabía bien que no podía, no hasta confesarse y saber la respuesta del azabache, para eso se había preparado, habiendo pedido ayuda a sus amigos que estaban esperando buenas noticias de él.

Soltó un largo suspiro para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa con pasos decididos, porque si algo le había enseñado el básquetbol es a no rendirse nunca, por muy difícil que fuera la situación no había que rendirse, eso solo significaría una derrota inmediata.

Tocó el timbre y enseguida el cumpleañero, como buen anfitrión, fue a abrirle, lo felicitó y aprovechó ese momento para darle el regalo al de lentes quien le agradeció enormemente y lo invitó a que se pusiera cómodo.

Era una casa espaciosa, lo cual era provechoso porque el equipo era bastante numeroso, así que la gente estaba dispersa por todo el lugar, había mesas de comida y bebidas de todo tipo, la música no era muy ruidosa y se podía entablar una conversación sin la necesidad de estar gritando.

No pudo avanzar mucho, puesto que un par de brazos lo sostuvieron fuertemente por el hombro sin la posibilidad de moverse, sorprendido se giró para ver a su captor, encontrándose con una cara muy familiar.

-¡Hey, Kise! cuanto tiempo- saludó esa persona alegremente, en el momento en que lo vio, al rubio le llenó una alegría por dentro porque a él también lo había extrañado demasiado.

-¡Moriyama-senpai!- el menor no perdió tiempo y lo abrazó efusivamente, con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro, el moreno le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma, después de todo siempre se habían llevado bien.

-Hola, Kise- habló otra voz a su lado, más profunda que la del mayor pero que reconocía muy bien, la alegría en su pecho aumentó.

-¡Kobori-senpai!- exclamó alegremente soltándose del abrazo del moreno, este le acarició gentilmente la cabeza, por un momento a los universitarios les pareció ver a un tierno cachorro emocionado de verles.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de ambos, al igual que al rubio, se sentían muy felices de volverlo a ver y que siguiera siendo el mismo chico alegre con el que habían compartido momentos increíbles allá en Kaijo.

 -¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó el modelo con ilusión y curiosidad.

-Bueno… bien- respondió Moriyama con un suspiro cansado- Aunque la universidad es muy exigente, ¡No me queda tiempo para salir con alguna chica hermosa!- terminó de hablar el mayor con voz dramática haciendo reír al rubio, mientras Kobori solo negaba con la cabeza, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

-No puede ser tan malo- comentó el menor totalmente despreocupado, no creía que en serio fuera algo horrible o cosas así. Ah~ la inocencia~.

-Espera a estar allí y verás- le aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa. Continuaron hablando los tres animadamente hasta que el de ojos dorados se acordó de su objetivo, y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-Kasamatsu debe estar por allí… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle?-la sugerencia de Kobori sonrojó un poco al rubio por verse descubierto, pero asintió y rápidamente se despidió de los universitarios  para buscar al azabache. Recorrió toda la casa, se encontró con casi todo el equipo, más el entrenador, pero ni rastro del ex-capitán.

Decidió detener un momento su búsqueda, aprovechando que la mesa de botanas se encontraba junto a él, pero cuando iba agarrar algunas papas, accidentalmente rozó su mano con la de otra persona, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos grisáceos como el acero que le devolvían la mirada sorprendidos.

Al instante una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos, haciéndolos sonrojar y separar sus manos.

Ryouta reconocería esos ojos donde fuera, esos que pertenecían a la única persona que lograba mover su mundo y ponerlo de cabeza, ese que siempre lo veía con firmeza cuando la situación lo requería, pero al mismo tiempo con comprensión y orgullo. A él, a su ex-capitán, a su senpai, a su Yukio.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a verlo, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Kise… q-que bueno volverte a ver- el azabache fue el primero en hablar tomando por sorpresa al más alto, quien se había metido en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar un tema de conversación.

-L-lo mismo digo- respondió el de ojos dorados todavía sonrojado y sin mirarlo a los ojos, fijando su vista dorada en las botanas que estaban en la mesa.

Pasaron cinco segundos en los que ninguno habló, pero parecieron los cincos segundos más largos de toda la historia. Ambos estaban igual de nerviosos, es cierto que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo… pero tampoco era para ponerse así, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Kasamatsu.

En cambio, el rubio tenía problemas para tranquilizar a su desenfrenado corazón, desde que supo lo de la fiesta se había hecho la idea de que se pondría nervioso al volver a ver a su senpai, pero nunca creyó que sería tanto para ni siquiera poderle hablar con normalidad.

Se regañó a sí mismo, sino era capaz de hablar con él nunca podría decirle sus sentimientos. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos para continuar con la conversación.

-¿Y cómo ha estado, senpai?- la voz del As de Kaijo se oía más segura que antes, y continuó con la conversación con la típica pregunta que se le hace a alguien que a quien no has visto en mucho tiempo. ¿En serio eso era lo mejor que podía decir? Estaba decepcionado de si mismo…

-A pues bien, ya sabes- un nervioso Yukio fue el que respondió, pero siguiendo el ejemplo del modelo se obligó a tranquilizarse. Al parecer el intento de conversación había funcionado- ¿Y tú?, recuerda que todavía tienes la obligación de llevar a Kaijo a la victoria- terminó de hablar el azabache ya recuperado y con su actitud de siempre, que sacó una sonrisa en el más alto.

-No lo he olvidado, de hecho, estoy entrenando muy duro con el equipo para que esta vez nos llevemos la victoria- aseguró el modelo con una pose de triunfo, alegre de poder continuar hablando con el azabache.

-Tonto, recuerda no sobre esforzarte mucho, no vaya hacer que te lastimes- le dijo el de ojos grises como el acero en un tono preocupado, que lo sorprendió por un momento, su senpai sí que se preocupaba por él.

-No te preocupes, senpai, estoy teniendo cuidado- habló el más alto despreocupadamente cosa que causó que el mayor rodara los ojos. Este rubio era demasiado relajado.

-De seguro que le das muchos dolores de cabeza a Nakamura- comentó mirándolo severamente pero con cierto tono de diversión escondido en su voz.

-¿Eh?, ¡Pero si yo me porto bien!- exclamó el rubio con un adorable puchero. El azabache estaba a punto de rebatir lo dicho por el modelo, cuando lo llamaron desde al otro lado de la sala, con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al más alto.

-Tengo que irme… supongo que hablaremos después- dijo el más bajo viendo como su acompañante asentía con una sonrisa. Una vez que el más bajo se fue, Kise decidió que ya era hora de prepararse para ejecutar los planes de la Generación de los Milagros.

El día anterior, cuando habló con sus amigos, estos no se pudieron poner de acuerdo para idear un solo plan que ayudara al rubio a confesarse. Y para evitar más discusiones que solo ayudarían a sacarlos del local, Akashi decidió que él tenía que hacer todos y cada uno de los planes, hasta que alguno de ellos funcionara.

Así que había llegado la hora de ejecutar el plan A, que no era otro que la idea de su amigo de piel morena, pero para ello necesitaba de la ayuda de una persona. Buscó con la mirada y encontró a dicha persona cerca de las escaleras hablando con sus compañeros de equipo.

 

_-Bien, para confesarte al enano gruñón primero que nada necesitas la ayuda de una chica, preferiblemente una que tenga los pechos grandes, después de que la hayas conseguido te vas con ellas hasta donde está el enano, allí vas a llamar su atención y una vez que la tengas le ignoras…_

 

-Hola a todos, Ketsuke-kun ¿Puedes venir un momento?- llamó a un tímido chico de primer año, era de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, era de la misma estatura que Hayakawa, poseía rasgos un tanto delicados que a simple vista parecían femeninos, definitivamente era la persona perfecta para el plan. El chico en cuestión salió del grupo para ir a su encuentro.

 

_-¿Pero para que es necesario hacer eso?- interrumpió confundido el fantasma de Seirin._

 

 -¿Me llamaba Kise-san?- preguntó tímidamente mientras el mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es que necesito tu ayuda con algo- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

 

_-Para que le de celos- respondió el de cabellos azules como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Como decía, eso le causara muchos celos, pero después de que te arme una buena por haberlo ignorado, allí es cuando te le confiesas y le dices que él es el único en el que puedes pensar y todas esas estupideces románticas de telenovela barata que solo tú sabes decir- terminó de explicar causando que todos en la mesa lo miraran incrédulos._

_-Esto… Aominecchi… hay un problema con tu plan- el comentario del as de Kaijo borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de triunfo del moreno._

_-¿Cuál?- cuestionó irritado, pues, según él, su idea era simplemente perfecta._

_-Es una fiesta donde el capitán invitó a todo el equipo, por ende no habrá ninguna chica- alegó el rubio viendo como su amigo fruncía el ceño inconforme._

_-¿No habrá alguna manager, o asistente?, ¿Tú capitán no tendrá alguna hermana quizás?- preguntó incrédulo el As de Touou recibiendo una negativa por su parte._

_-Parece que la idea de Mine-chin falló aún sin haberse hecho- comentó con burla la muralla de Yosen._

_-Todavía no_ \- _le contestó al más alto confiado- Parece que vas a tener que usar la misma táctica que yo hago cuando me quiero ligar a una chica y no tengo a Satsuki cerca para ayudarme- aseguró con una sonrisa que no le daba mucha confianza al rubio._

_-¿Y cuál es esa táctica?- preguntó un poco temeroso Kise._

 

-L-lo que sea yo le ayudaré- aseguró con tanta determinación que al mayor le dio un poco de pena, pero todo sea por confesarse a Kasamatsu-senpai.

 

_-Es hacer todo lo que te dije anteriormente- al ver las caras de confusión de sus compañeros decidió ser más explicativo- Como no tenemos a una chica, vas a tener que conseguir la ayuda de un chico que se vea un poco femenino para poder disfrazarlo de chica y así realizar el plan sin problemas…_

 

-Necesito que te metas al baño y te pongas esta ropa- el pobre chico confiado aceptó sin dudarlo y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, mientras lo esperaba pacientemente en el marco de la puerta.

 

_-Aomine-kun, esta es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido- expresó la sombra con una mirada reprobatoria._

_-Claro que no Tetsu, ya lo he probado yo varias veces y siempre me ha resultado- el comentario del de ojos azules no dejó satisfecho al grupo._

_-¿Enserio?- cuestionó el modelo todavía dudoso, quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa del más alto- Entonces lo haré- en ese momento sus amigos pensaron en que muy probablemente esa idea no resultaría, pero no quisieron romper las ilusiones del rubio, y aún más, las de Aomine._

Secretamente Kise tampoco le tenía mucha confianza a este plan, pero…. ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? No tuvo que esperar mucho más cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta, mostrando a un avergonzado Ketsuke.

-Te ves bien- felicitó el rubio al chico que lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Claro que no… ¡Parezco una chica!- exclamó avergonzado, y es que, a simple vista parecía una adorable chica.

-Esa es la idea- comentó el modelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me voy a cambiar- habló el menor entre ofendido y temeroso de que alguno de sus compañeros lo viera vestido así.

-No, por favor… todavía necesito de tu ayuda- suplicó con voz lastimera y usando la mejor de sus armas, su carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, eso rompió todas las defensas del castaño, quien terminó aceptando, pero con algunas condiciones, como no ponerse la peluca que había en la bolsa, y solo estaría vestido así no más de diez minutos.

 El modelo tuvo que aceptar dichas condiciones dado que nadie más podría ayudarlo, tendría que darse prisa ya que solo disponía de escasos diez minutos para ejecutar el plan, esperaba que funcionara.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la parte, de la enorme sala, donde se encontraba el capitán de Kaijo hablando animadamente con el azabache, discretamente se colocaron en un sitio estratégico en donde estaban más o menos cerca de ellos y podían verlos perfectamente.

  ** _Bien_** \- pensó el rubio- **_es hora de hacer el segundo paso, llamar su atención._**

-¡Kasamatsu-senpai!- este, al oír su nombre se volteo para encontrar a la persona que lo estaba llamando, pero no vio a nadie mirando en su dirección, pronto sus ojos encontraron un punto amarillo, que no era otro más que Kise.

 Le pareció extraño, por un momento llegó a creer que era la voz del rubio quien lo llamaba… debía de haber sido su imaginación, así que no le dio importancia y siguió hablando con Nakamura.

Mientras al otro lado, Ketsuke no podía sentirse más confundido, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba conseguir Kise-san tratado de llamar la atención de ese chico si después le ignora fingiendo que habla con él?, y lo más importante… ¿¡Por qué tenía que hacerlo vestido de mujer!?

-Sigue fingiendo que hablas conmigo, ah, y ríete de vez en cuando- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras su acompañante solo suspiraba y se disponía a hacer lo ordenado, cada vez entendía menos al modelo.

-¡Senpai!- esta vez estaba seguro que no se lo estaba imaginando, Kise le estaba llamando, se volteó a mirarlo y por una milésima de segundo lo vio agitando un brazo para que lo notara, pero enseguida se hizo el desentendido y siguió hablando con la persona que estaba a su lado.

Esta acción lo molestó mucho, ¿¡Para qué ese rubio idiota lo llamaba si después le ignoraba!? intentó serenarse, no valía la pena molestarse por eso, así que dirigió su atención en Nakamura quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te pasa algo Kasamatsu?- preguntó el actual capitán de Kaijo alzando una ceja.

-Es solo que Kise cree que soy idiota y que no me doy cuenta de que me está llamando- respondió el azabache con molestia.

-Es verdad- afirmó el de lentes con diversión, a veces el rubio le parecía muy gracioso- ¿Qué vas hacer?- Kasamatsu estaba a punto de responderle cuando oye la misma molesta voz del rubio llamándole otra vez. Bien era conocido por tener muy poca paciencia, y el rubio casi pasaba los límites de esta. Así que dejo al de cabellos grises para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el más alto.

 Mientras tanto el rubio trataba de convencer, en vano, al castaño de que se quedara un poco más, pero este se negaba, no solo porque ya habían pasado los diez minutos, sino, porque algunos de sus amigos, que convenientemente pasaron por allí, lo vieron vestido así y por no haber usado la peluca, lo reconocieron.

-Qu-quiero c-cambiarme Kise-san- decía un lloroso Ketsuke estremeciéndose, con las mejillas sonrosadas, no podía con toda esa pena, en serio, quería irse.

-Por favor, quédate, todavía te necesito- pidió el más alto, sin embargo no fue escuchado, el menor se iba a dirigir al baño pero no pudo avanzar, puesto que el modelo lo sostuvo de un brazo, sin darle posibilidades de escapar, esto solo consiguió incrementar el llanto del menor.

-¡Kise!- exclamó un furioso Kasamatsu, una vez que llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Los dos chicos quedaron congelados en sus lugares, hasta Ketsuke había dejado de llorar para observar como el rubio era golpeado en la cabeza por el azabache.

-Senpai, ¿Por qué me golpea?, eso dolió mucho- dijo el más alto sobándose la zona golpeada.

-Te lo mereces, ¿Por qué me estabas llamando y después te hacías el desentendido?- exigió saber el más bajo con los brazos cruzados, aun así, Kise estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, ¡El plan de Aominecchi estaba funcionando!, ahora solo quedaba hacer el tercer y último paso, confesarse.

-Ketsuke, ¿Eres tú?- justo cuando el rubio iba a empezar a hablar apareció Nakamura ajustándose los lentes para observar mejor al castaño tembloroso que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Qué haces vestido… así?- cuestionó sorprendido. El pobre castaño al sentir la mirada de los tres chicos fue demasiado para él y se echó a llorar.

-… Ki-…Kise-san m- me obligó- respondió con voz apenas audible, pero los tres lo escucharon perfectamente, después de esto se fue corriendo, encerrándose en el baño.

-Eso no es cierto, yo solo…-intentó excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

-Así que te andas aprovechando de tu autoridad de segundo año para obligar a los de primero a hacer tus tonterías- en ese momento, el rubio recordó porque a veces le tenía miedo al azabache, y más cuando se sonaba los dedos de forma aterradora y le rodeaba esa aura oscura. Ese, parecía ser un buen momento para correr por su vida.

A la final, correr no le sirvió de mucho, ya que terminó siendo brutalmente golpeado por su senpai y llorando en una esquina solitaria de la enorme casa. El plan de Aomine no le había funcionado como había esperado, y había terminado golpeado por ello, pero bueno, todavía le quedaban unas cuatro ideas más por hacer, no se iba a rendir ahora, estaba seguro de que alguna de ellas tenía que funcionar.

Se paró del suelo con las energías renovadas y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Nakamura tratando de tranquilizar a Ketsuke desde afuera del baño, le pidió prestada la cocina por un momento y este, un poco dudoso, terminó aceptando, no sin antes advertirle al rubio que quería la cocina limpia cuando terminara.

Kise felizmente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sillón en donde había dejado previamente su bolso, sacó de el una pequeña bolsita blanca y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina de la casa.

 

_-Como dije antes te lo repito ahora, tu idea es pésima Aomine-kun- habló con sinceridad el chico de ojos celestes haciendo molestar al nombrado._

_-¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea Tetsu?- le retó este con la mirada._

 

Una vez adentro abrió la nevera, sacando el cartón de leche y poniéndolo en la encimera junto con dos vasos de plástico y la licuadora. Hecho la leche en la licuadora junto con el contenido que había en la bolsita blanca y puso en marcha el aparato.

_-De hecho, si- admitió sin modestia alguna el jugador número once de Seirin._

_-¿Cuál es, Kurokocchi?- preguntó el modelo con curiosidad al igual que todos los presentes._

 

Como el plan A había fallado, decidió hacer a continuación el plan K, y estaba seguro de que resultaría, después de todo, la idea del pequeño fantasma era muy sencilla, no había modo alguno de fallar.

 

_-Es muy sencillo, tienes que darle a Kasamatsu-san un batido de vainilla- la explicación del fantasma dejó a los chicos incrédulos, e internamente pensando que se trataba de una broma._

Cuando terminó de licuar sirvió el contenido en los dos vasos, y probó uno de ellos. Listo, había hecho un delicioso batido de vainilla a la perfección, bueno, resultaba demasiado simple si tenías a la mano una bolsita con esencia de vainilla, pero como dicen, a la final la intención es lo que cuenta.

_-Es una broma, ¿Cierto?- la pregunta del de lentes había hecho que todas las miradas de sus amigos estuvieran clavadas en él, más no se inmutó por este hecho._

_-No Midorima-kun, aunque no lo crean está científicamente comprobado que el batido de vainilla es el perfecto acompañante para cuando te quieres confesar a alguien-explicó el más pequeño, pero por alguna razón sus amigos no lo creyeron._

_-¿Científicamente comprobado?, ¿Por quienes?- cuestionó el de piel morena con una ceja alzada._

_-Por Mayuzumi-san y por mí- respondió con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros la sombra._

_-¿Chihiro?, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo en preguntar, ya que le extrañó un poco escuchar el nombre de su ex-compañero de equipo._

_-Lo que pasó es que quería confesarme a Kagami-kun, así que le di un batido de vainilla mientras le dije mis sentimientos, después de escucharme me dijo que él también sentía lo mismo, eso me extrañó mucho, ya que estaba seguro de que él no sentía nada por mí. Un día me encontré aquí con Mayuzumi-san y me contó que le gustaba alguien pero no sabía cómo confesarse, así que le dije lo del batido, lo probó y le funcionó igual que a mí._

_-¿Solo por eso pensaron que fue por el batido de vainilla?- el de cabellos azules no podía creer que su amigo pensara que **esa** era mejor idea que la de él._

_-No pensamos, sabemos que fue por el batido- determinó el más bajo del grupo- Eso es lo que debes  hacer Kise-kun, tienes que darle un batido de vainilla a Kasamatsu-san y después que tome un poco, le dices lo que sientes- terminó de explicar viendo como su amigo asentía con atención._

 

Así que con cuidado, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su senpai sentado en un sofá, este levantó la mirada y al ver que era él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el azabache con molestia en la voz que al más alto le dolió por dentro, pero siguió con el plan.

-Senpai tiene que probar este batido, está muy bueno- aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa digna de comercial.

El ex capitán miró con extrañeza el vaso que le ofrecía el más alto, pero ignorando todo llamado de advertencia, decidió aceptarlo. Kise veía con emoción como su senpai tomaba del vaso, el plan iba muy bien, ahora solo faltaba la parte más importante.

-Esto… senpai… hay algo muy importante que quiero decirle…- comenzó a hablar el As de Kaijo tímidamente, pero fue interrumpido por una repentina tos que atacó a su acompañante, El más alto, preocupado, le puso una mano en la espalda y comenzó a darle palmadas con el fin de que se tranquilizara, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que el azabache se puso cada vez más rojo.

-¿D-de que es el dichoso batido?- preguntó el más bajo con dificultad, ya había dejado de toser pero igualmente le está costando respirar.

-De vainilla- respondió el rubio con simpleza mientras que Kasamatsu agrandaba sus ojos.

-¡Idiota! ¡Soy alérgico a la vainilla!- la contestación del azabache alarmó de sobre manera al modelo quien no sabía qué hacer.

Afortunadamente el dueño de la casa estaba pasado por allí, fue cuando escuchó al de ojos grisáceos y rápidamente se lo llevó hasta su habitación, con la suerte de tener un antialérgico en casa para estos casos y así poder evitar mayores problemas.

Después de ese episodio Kise se encontró dando vueltas en el mismo sitio mientras se agarraba los cabellos en señal de desesperación, necesitaba saber cómo estaba su senpai, sino se volvería loco, pero al cabo de unos minutos salió Nakamura a tranquilizarlo y a decirle que el azabache ya se encontraba mejor que antes, el antialérgico había hecho su efecto de manera inmediata.

El rubio no podía esperar a verlo, y no es que no confiara en las palabras de su capitán, era una necesidad que tenía de comprobar por sí mismo de que el más bajo estuviera fuera de peligro.

-Nakamura-san por favor, déjeme verlo para disculparme ya que todo esto fue mi culpa- rogó el modelo con una expresión de verdadera angustia en su rostro al cual no podía decir que no.

-Está bien- respondió el de cabellos grises después de un largo suspiro.

Este le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que se dispusieron a subir, después de haber llegado al segundo piso de la casa, el mayor le abrió la primera puerta de la derecha, que era su habitación.

El As de kaijo vio cómo su capitán se iba de nuevo a la sala, entró a la habitación con paso temeroso, encontrándose con el azabache acostado en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

En ese momento sintió mucha culpa por ser el responsable de haber dejado a su senpai en ese estado, aunque todo había sido un accidente, no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

-¿Kise?- tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el mayor se quitó el brazo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Senpai ya se encuentra mejor?- cuestiono todavía un preocupado kise.

-Si…-pero no pudo continuar hablando por la repentina acción del rubio.

-¡L-lo siento de verdad!- exclamó lanzándose al regazo del más bajo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Kasamatsu se sorprendió mucho por este hecho, no creía que fuera para tanto y mucho menos para ponerse de aquel modo, pero aun así, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un suave sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, no sabía qué hacer, el modelo en su regazo no lo dejaba moverse por más que quisiera.

Por el otro lado, Ryouta no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para abrazar así al azabache, pero no quería levantar la mirada y ver la expresión que tendría Kasamatsu en estos momentos, sabía que le dolería. Pero en ese momento no sintió como el mayor quisiera apartarlo como normalmente haría, más bien sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza, cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió enormemente.

Su senpai le estaba acariciando sus cabellos rubios con una delicadeza nada propia de él, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese instante.

-Tonto… tampoco es para que te pongas así…- el rubio, en ese momento, parecía un cachorro confundido por la repentina acción de su amo, ya había dejado de llorar y en sus mejillas se instaló un ligero rubor como hace algunos segundos tenía el mayor.

-Pero senpai… casi muere por mi culpa- respondió con apenas con hilo de voz, aun apenado por lo que había hecho, y eso, que ese era uno de los planes más simples, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que terminaría de este modo.

-Eres un exagerado- mencionó el ex capitán entornando los ojos en blanco, no tenía que hacer un melodrama por cada cosita que sucedía.

-Pero…-intento decir, siendo interrumpido por el azabache, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Pero nada, lo próxima vez pregúntame antes de darme cualquier cosa- interrumpió el azabache en un tono que no aceptaba replicas, así que el menor no le quedó más opción que callarse- Ya… regresemos- el modelo quería quedarse un poco más en esa posición, su senpai era cálido, pero sabía que tenía que separarse, así que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para deshacer el agarre que tenía en el mayor.

Ambos se pararon de la cama y se dirigieron hasta la sala, en el camino el azabache pudo notar que el más alto todavía se sentía culpable, podía notar un pequeño brillo de tristeza en la mirada dorada de este, como odiaba verlo así, ese brillo no era para sus ojos.

-Kise- el As de Kaijo, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad con el llamado de su senpai, mirándole esperó a que este continuara hablando- Si sigues sintiéndote culpable te juro que te golpearé.-le dijo de golpe.

-¿¡Eh!?- la amenaza del azabache lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que le había hecho brincar en su lugar, y bueno, conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba seguro que cumpliría su amenaza.

-No me gusta verte así- confesó un poco avergonzado el más bajo haciendo sorprender a su acompañante, pero al As de Kaijo no le dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta que darle a su senpai ya que este se fue con sus compañeros de universidad.

Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos vacíos para pensar en que es lo que iba hacer ahora.

No pudo lograr su objetivo, volviendo a fallar, y de qué manera, casi matando al chico del que estaba enamorado, esa sensación de culpa no había podido desaparecer totalmente dentro de él, pero… su senpai tenía razón, ya pasó, no había nada más por hacer, solo seguir intentándolo hasta poder llegar a decirle lo que siente.

Al parecer su suerte no era muy buena el día de hoy, pero eso lo terminaría comprobando al realizar el plan M, que precisamente dependía totalmente del horóscopo, más específicamente del Oha-Asa, si, una idea así solo podía provenir del As de Shutoku…

 

_-Kise- el de lentes llamó la atención del rubio- Te sugiero que no le hagas caso a estos dos, sus ideas no te van a funcionar, e incluso me atrevería a decir que te traerán problemas- aseguró acomodándose sus lentes con elegancia mientras los nombrados solo lo miraron enojados._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso Midorima-kun?- cuestionó la pequeña sombra con el ceño levemente fruncido, le había molestado el comentario del de cabellos verdes._

 

Ryouta tenía que admitirlo, él no era muy devoto de seguir el horóscopo, al menos no de la forma que el As de Shutoku lo hacía, pero si lo veía de vez en cuando, a pesar de lo que dijeran sus amigos a él le parecía interesante…

 

_-Por el simple hecho de que hay que irse por lo seguro- sentenció seriamente el As de Shutoku._

_-¿Así que “irse por lo seguro” implica a tu estúpido horóscopo?- preguntó el de piel morena sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡El Oha-Asa no es estúpido, nanodayo!- exclamó un alterado Midorima, odiaba que se metieran con sus creencias, en especial si lo decía semejante imbécil como Aomine._

_-Ya basta- un simple llamado de su ex-capitán fue suficiente para detener la pelea que estaba a punto de suscitarse- Shintarou, por favor dinos de una vez de que va tu idea- ordenó el pelirrojo, aunque todos sabían bien que tendría que ver con el Oha-Asa de un modo u otro._

_-Bueno… primero tengo que preguntarte, Kise… ¿Qué signo es Kasamatsu?- el rubio debía de haber esperado esa pregunta, pero, no lo sabía con certeza… podía ser acuario, piscis o incluso virgo y aun así él no lo sabía._

_-Yo… no lo sé- respondió el rubio un poco avergonzado por no saber de su senpai ese detalle. Algunos, como Midorima estaban indignados, pero otros como Kuroko o Aomine no les daba mucha importancia._

_-¿Al menos sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños?- cuestionó con exasperación el de cabellos verdes, si el rubio tampoco sabía este detalle del azabache nunca podría demostrarle a esos incrédulos de Kuroko y Aomine que el Oha-Asa no era estúpido y que su idea sería la que funcionaria._

_-Eh… bueno…creo que es el 28 de septiembre- respondió un tanto dudoso el As de Kaijo, pero fue suficiente para que Midorima sacara su teléfono celular y comenzara a buscar, confundiendo al rubio._

_-Entonces es signo leo….mmm- murmuró el de lentes pensativo mientras continuaba buscado algo en su teléfono de forma muy seria, teniendo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos sobre él._

_-¿Pasa algo, Midorimacchi?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad al ver como el de ojos verdes fruncía el ceño mientras continuaba leyendo quien sabe qué cosa._

_-Parece que géminis y leo no tienen mucha compatibilidad juntos- declaró el As de Shutoku con un suspiro, bajando su teléfono para mirar la reacción del modelo._

_-¿¡Qué!?  ¿¡Entonces… senpai y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos!?- exclamó el As de Kaijo con lágrimas falsas en los ojos. Aunque el peliverde le diga eso estaba seguro es que se enfrentaría al mismo destino para estar con su senpai de ser necesario._

_-Tranquilo, nanodayo….hay una manera de que sean compatibles- el comentario del de lentes llamó la atención del modelo que enseguida se puso a escucharlo con atención- Cuando vayas a confesarle tus sentimientos tienes que asegurarte que ambos tengan su objeto de la suerte de ese día._

 

Ya llevaba puesto su objeto de la suerte, un collar con una piedra un poco rara en el centro, ahora venía la primera fase del plan, darle a Kasamatsu-senpai su objeto de la suerte. Este resultaba un plan un tanto arriesgado, y debía hacerse lo más rápido posible si no quería volver a fallar, ahora entendía perfectamente la actitud del de cabellos verdes el día anterior, de su bolso sacó lo que sería un pote blanco con un ligero rubor formándose en las mejillas.

_-Oh… ¿Y cuál es mi objeto de la suerte y el de sempai?- preguntó el modelo entusiasmado ante él incomodo peliverde._

_-Tu objeto no es difícil de conseguir… pe-pero el de Kasamatsu…- a todos les llamó la atención el hecho que el de lentes se pusiera repentinamente nervioso mientras leía algo en el teléfono._

_-Midorima-kun ¿Cuál es el objeto de la suerte de Kasamatsu-san?- cuestionó la sombra haciendo que todas las miradas estén fijas en Midorima, logrando que este se pusiera mucho más nervioso._

_-E-eso se lo diré solamente a Kise después que salgamos de aquí- sentenció el As de Shutoku- Lo importante que tienes que saber es que te tienes que declarar rápido.- esta vez el de cabellos verdes se dirigió al modelo quien lo veía sin entender nada._

 

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el azabache hablando amenamente con sus compañeros de universidad.

-¡Tome, senpai!- este enseguida se voltio al escuchar como el rubio lo llamaba, dejando de hablar por un momento con sus compañeros, su sorpresa creció cuando el más alto le entregó a sus manos lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser un pote de crema, todo esto acompañado de una gran sonrisa que solo aumentó la extrañeza del más bajo.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó el ex capitán alzando el pote con la confusión grabada en su rostro, estando a punto de leer lo que decía la etiqueta, diablos, sabía que debió haberla arrancado.

-¡No importa lo que es!-exclamó, intentando evitar que leyera lo que decía-solo tiene que escucharme, senpai… tengo algo muy importante que decirle- la respuesta del menor solo hizo que la curiosidad de Kasamatsu aumentase, y él no era de los que se quedaban con la duda. Así que rompiendo todo pronóstico del modelo, voltio el pote para observar la portada de presentación que traía este.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión, enseguida toda su cara se puso tan roja como la cabeza de Akashi, por la vergüenza pero también por la repentina furia que tenía en esos momentos, lo más resaltante de su rostro era una pequeña vena en su frente que advertía a todas las personas a su alrededor que el ex capitán no estaba de buenas y que era mejor, si querías evitar salir volando con algunas de sus patadas, alejarse de él.

El rubio se alarmó por este hecho y decidió que era hora de confesarse, pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera hablar ya que recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza que hasta que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno al suelo.

-¡Idiota!  ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darme… eso!?- exclamó un sonrojado Yukio, su sempai le había aventado el pote en la cabeza, por lo menos no fue en el rostro como otras veces había sucedido.

-Pero… pero senpai- balbuceó el rubio sobándose la cabeza. La mirada fija, enojada, de Kasamatsu fue suficiente para hacerlo callar y ver tristemente como este se iba con los puños apretados y dando fuertes zancadas. Sentía que si se quedaba mataría a golpes y patadas al rubio lloroso que estaba en el suelo. Lo mejor era salir afuera un momento a tranquilizarse.

Por el otro lado, sus amigos no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos, y preguntarle a Kise no era opción ya que este se había arrastrado hasta una solitaria esquina a llorar en posición fetal.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Moriyama en voz alta despeinando su cabello con confusión al ver al rubio llorar a lo lejos, y haber presenciado como Kasamatsu salía furioso del lugar.

-Creo que ya entiendo todo- comentó el más alto haciendo que su compañero lo mirara sorprendido esperando a que se lo dijera, más este solo le paso el pote blanco que momentos antes Kise se lo había regalado al azabache.

Cuando lo obtuvo en sus manos pudo comprender perfectamente el motivo del enojo de Kasamatsu, tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo, y es que, al ver la portada de presentación del producto, estaba la respuesta.

 

**“LUBREX”**

**El lubricante número 1 en todo el mundo.**

**Ahora con sabor a frutas tropicales.**

 

Solo el rubio, sabiendo de ante mano como es Kasamatsu, le regalaba un lubricante. Era obvio que reaccionaria así, y de hecho, pensó que el azabache lo mataría a golpes, o peor, a patadas, pero este, extrañamente se contuvo y solo le dio al modelo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mismo pote. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que el azabache podría haberle hecho, el As de Kaijo debía agradecer a los dioses por haberse compadecido de él.

En cambio Kobori solo veía con lástima al rubio que gimoteaba y tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Por la mente de Ryouta solo pasaba algo, estaba comprobado, hoy no tenía la suerte de su lado, y ahora tenía un problema…. se le estaban acabando las ideas, solo le quedaban dos,  pero todavía conservaba la esperanza de que alguna funcionara.

Pero lo peor era que su senpai no quería volver a hablarle, estaba bastante enfadado por el plan de Midorimacchi y eso lo ponía muy triste, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

 

_-Kise-chin mi idea es mejor- habló la muralla de Yosen una vez terminado de comer su pastel, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él.- Antes de confesarte tienes que conquistarlo para que te diga que sí- le dijo con simpleza, confundiendo al rubio._

_-¿Y… como hago eso Murasakibaracchi?- preguntó el de ojos dorados ladeando la cabeza cual perrito._

¡Eso es!, el plan de Murasakibacchi no tenía oportunidad de fallar y era también una buena forma de disculparse con el azabache por lo de antes, hora de ejecutar el plan M.A.

_-Primero tienes que conquistar su estómago para después poder aspirar a conquistar su corazón-explicó el de cabellos morados como si fuera una verdad muy obvia, y no es que fuera un experto en el amor ni nada parecido, pero sus amigos tenían que admitir que esa teoría era bastante interesante._

_-Me imagino que tiene que ver con dulces- afirmó el chico de cabellos verdes alzando una ceja, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del más alto del grupo.-Tienes que cocinarle algún dulce-completo Midorima, mirando con interés al de cabellos purpuras._

_-Pero yo no sé cocinar, Murasakibaracchi, ¿No puede ser comprado en alguna tienda?, conozco una muy buena cerca de mi casa- respondió el rubio, y su amigo de piel morena asintió a ese comentario, la comida del modelo era casi tan mala como la de Satsuki, y eso era decir mucho._

_-No, Kise-chin, para que funcione tiene que ser salido de tu corazón- ese comentario causo que todos parpadearan confundidos- Tienes que cocinarlo tú, si quieres te puedo ayudar- ofreció el más alto haciendo que el rostro del As de Kaijo se iluminara y asintiera feliz ante la idea._

_-¿Y qué dulce podemos cocinar?- cuestionó el modelo tan entusiasmado que parecía un niño pequeño._

De su bolso sacó un contenedor de plástico, en donde contenían los cupcakes que había hecho con la muralla de Yosen esa misma mañana. Habían hecho una docena, de la cual el más alto se había llevado siete, por lo tanto quedaban unos cinco para su senpai, pero su amigo de cabellos morados le había dicho que con uno bastaba, ya que el principal objetivo de este plan es que el azabache se dé cuenta que los cocino para él con todo su corazón.

_-Eh… pueden ser esos pastelitos pequeños que siempre vienen decorados- respondió un pensativo y serio Murasakibara, cuando se trataba de dulces siempre era confiable._

_-¿Te refieres a los cupcakes?- preguntó el rubio todavía más emocionado, pues siempre había querido aprender a prepararlos._

_-Sí, esos- respondió la muralla en tono aburrido pero que no lograba opacar la emoción del modelo…_

 

 

Se detuvo un momento a observar su obra maestra, eran pequeños y Murasakibaracchi opinó que era mejor no decorarlos, lo único que tenían eran las chispas de chocolate que extrañamente no se les veía, se encogió de hombros ante este detalle y siguió buscando a su senpai.

Lo encontró sentado en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, evidentemente no se veía para nada feliz, tenía el ceño fruncido, que al verlo dirigirse hacia él este se acentuó más, si eso era posible.

-Vete- le dijo en tono de molestia, pero el rubio ignoró la orden y se acercó hasta su lado, acercándole el recipiente con los deliciosos pastelitos.

-Lo siento, senpai… por favor, sé que no es suficiente…. Pero acepte estos cupcakes en compensación- ofreció el menor con una sonrisa de disculpa, el azabache solo alzó la ceja ante el ofrecimiento.

-No- sentenció el mayor cruzándose de brazos, el rubio pareció desinflarse… pero seguiría intentándolo, no podía rendirse, si lo hacía, significaría que nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar con Yukio.

-Pero senpai, los hice especialmente para ti- ante esto el ex capitán no puso evitar el sorprenderse, pues, sabía de antemano que el modelo no cocinaba, y que él haya hecho esos cupcakes solo por él… lo hacía sentirse extraño, un calor muy agradable comenzó a recorrerle el pecho, eso y la cara de tristeza del menor hacia que su enojo se esfumase.

-Tsk… dame uno- le dijo el más bajo con resignación mientras que el As de Kaijo casi se ponía a saltar de la emoción y obedeciendo a su senpai le dio uno de los cinco pastelitos, se hizo un espacio y se sentó a su lado mientras lo observaba comer.

Por otra parte, el azabache no podía estar más sorprendido, ¡Estaba delicioso!, demasiado para una persona que nunca había cocinado. Al segundo mordisco empezó a notar un sabor extraño, no era malo, sino extraño.

Kasamatsu empezó a sentir una picazón en la garganta y dejó de comer al instante, eso solamente le pasaba cuando comía algo que tuviera… vainilla, pero no podía ser… ¿Verdad? más la picazón seguía allí, diciéndole que si seguía comiendo se pondría como hace unas horas.

-¿Esto… senpai pasa algo?- cuestionó el As de Kaijo al ver como su ex capitán repentinamente había dejado de comer y miraba el cupcake con el ceño fruncido.

-… Es de vainilla- dictaminó el más bajo viendo como el modelo también fruncía su ceño en señal de confusión total.

-Eso no puede ser…-intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

-Entonces pruébalo tú- habló el más bajo casi aventándole el pastelito en la cara, pero aun así, este lo probó notando que efectivamente tenía un sutil sabor a vainilla.

Kise no entendía nada, se supone que había hecho con Murasakibaracchi la receta de cupcakes que consiguieron en internet y estos no llevaban vainilla, lo único fuera de lo normal, eran las inexistentes chispas de chocolate que le habían puesto, ¡El mismo se había encargado de ello!, Pero entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 De repente su teléfono vibró, así que lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón viendo que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Se sorprendió, era de Murasakibaracchi.

 

**Para: Kise-chin.**

**Kise-chin lo siento, Kuro-chin me había pedido que le hiciera también unos pastelitos de vainilla y al parecer confundí los recipientes, dándole a Kuro-chin los de chispas de chocolate y a ti los de vainilla.**

**Lo siento.**

**Hablaremos luego Kise-chin.**

Ahora todo era más claro, miró a su senpai con nerviosismo, mientras que Kasamatsu le devolvía la mirada totalmente inexpresiva, casi rozando lo aburrido.

-Si son de vainilla, de verdad que creí que eran de chispas de chocolate- murmuró totalmente apenado el más alto.

-Eso quiere decir que no los hiciste tú- decir que el azabache no estaba decepcionado era una gran mentira… ¡rayos!... por un momento pensó que Kise…

-Pero senpai…

-No me hables más, ni te me acerques- habló el azabache con un tono de decepción en la voz y yéndose del lugar, afortunadamente no había comido mucho del cupcake, pero te todas maneras le pediría el antialérgico a Nakamura.

 -…Senpai…- en ese instante Ryouta sintió como su corazón fue roto por la mitad y su pecho dolía, dolía mucho cuando la persona de la que estás enamorado prácticamente te rechazaba, incluso antes de poder confesarle tus sentimientos. Oficialmente había fracasado, ya no quería seguir intentándolo ¿Para qué?... solo conseguiría que su senpai lo odie más de lo que ya lo hace, porque estaba seguro que este le odiaba, y como no hacerlo, casi lo había matado, y no una, sino dos veces.

De repente unas gotas comenzaron a caer en sus manos, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que el rubio pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Antes había creído que era indispensable para él confesar sus sentimientos, pero ahora, en vista de la situación, tendría que vivir con ellos carcomiéndole por dentro, ya no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Kasamatsu, capaz que este ni quiera verle más nunca en su vida.

-¡Kise! ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Kasamatsu dos veces?- cuando levantó la mirada pudo observar a los dos universitarios con su capitán, cabe destacar que el que le había hecho esa pregunta tan directa no era otro que Moriyama-senpai.

-… Fue un accidente- respondió el rubio restregándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa en un intento por secar sus lágrimas y que los mayores no lo notaran, sin embargo ellos si llegaron a notarlo. Eso, y el tono de tristeza que tintaba la voz del modelo, ocasionaron que los tres intercambiaran miradas curiosas.

-¿Kise que tienes…?- intentó preguntar Kobori, pero fue interrumpido por el de lentes.

-¿Estas así porque todos tus intentos de confesarte a Kasamatsu han fallado, verdad?- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación del mayor con lentes. El As de Kaijo no cabía en su sorpresa, ¿Cómo su capitán se había enterado? ¿Habría sido muy obvio?... y si es así… ¿Kasamatsu-senpai sabría…?

-Me di cuenta por todas las cosas que hiciste para confesarte, y en este momento fue que lo terminé de confirmar al ver tu estado después de la conversación que tuviste con Kasamatsu- al parecer, el de cabellos grises había adivinado sus pensamientos y por ello le explicó detalladamente como fue que se dio cuenta.

Los otros dos chicos si no cabían en su asombro, nunca se lo hubieran esperado… ¿Kise y Kasamatsu?.... eso era simplemente inesperado, aunque, ahora que lo pensaban eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-Pero Kise que masoquista eres, porque para que te guste Kasamatsu…-en eso momento Moriyama pensó que sería buena idea levantar el ánimo del rubio con ese comentario, pero este no cambió en ningún momento su expresión de tristeza.

-No es gracioso, Moriyama-senpai- respondió el As de Kaijo cabizbajo preocupando aún más a los mayores.

-¿Y qué harás ahora para intentar confesarte a Kasamatsu?- cuestiono el castaño, él no era muy bueno en eso tipo de cosas, el “experto” era Moriyama, pero si en algo podría ayudar al rubio sin duda lo haría.

-Nada- la simple respuesta del menor hizo que los tres chicos lo miraran con asombro, eso no podía ser verdad, el modelo no era de esas personas que se rendían tan fácilmente, así que esa declaración les dejó, un poco, totalmente, en shock.

-¿Pero… pero ya no lo piensas seguir intentándolo?- preguntó un, todavía incrédulo, Moriyama.

-No… y aunque quisiera no podría- comentó el rubio en tono depresivo. Que causo una mueca momentánea en el rostro de todos.

-¿Pero por qué no?- cuestiono el capitán con una ceja alzada de extrañeza.

-… Kasamatsu-senpai me odia, me dijo que ya no quería que me le acercara más- habló el menor con apenas un hilo de voz, como si quisiera volver a llorar. Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, acordado de manera silenciosa que pondrían su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar al menor con su problema de amores.

-No te preocupes él no lo decía enserio- el de ojos dorados levantó la cabeza e iba a refutar lo dicho por Moriyama, pero este se le adelantó- Ya no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a que te confieses de una vez por todas.- sentenció logrando que los otros dos chicos asintieran ante sus palabras.

-Y ahora, ¿Cuál es el próximo plan en acción?-cuestionó con entusiasmo el capitán de Kaijo.

-Ya no tengo más planes-la respuesta del menor ocasionó que los ánimos del de lentes cayeran y los otros lo miraran incrédulos.

-¿No tienes nada?, ¿Ni uno más?- la pregunta de Moriyama-senpai lo había puesto a reflexionar, y es que ¿Todavía valdría la pena declararse?, ya había fallado muchas veces, y lo único que había conseguido es molestar al azabache… pero sus demás senpais estaban parados allí frente a él con la intención de ayudarlo y tampoco quería decepcionar a sus amigos.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras los mayores lo miraban expectantes, a decir verdad, todavía le quedaba un plan que todavía no había intentado… la idea de Akashicchi.

 

_-¿Y bien, Akashi cual es tú idea?- preguntó el chico de cabellos verdes logrando que todas las miradas de sus ex compañeros se clavaran en el pelirrojo._

_-Ryouta, mi idea es que te lo lleves hacia un lugar apartado donde puedan conversar los dos sin ser interrumpidos, y allí te declaras de forma sincera ¿Me explico?- todos miraron al ex capitán con asombro, y es que, esperaban de su parte un plan mucho más elaborado que ese._

_-¿Ese es tu plan?- preguntó el As de Touou con un tono de burla que no se le pasó desapercibido a nadie._

_-Sí, aunque admito que sus planes son muy interesantes, sé que el mío es el que dará resultado- comentó el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa de confianza._

 

En ese momento, el plan de Akashicchi le había parecido un tanto confuso, pero había esperado no haber tenido que llegar hasta este plan, ahora entendía lo que tenía que hacer. Llegó la hora de ejecutar el plan A.S.

-Todavía tengo un plan-comentó el rubio más entusiasmado que antes.

-¿Y cuál es?- cuestionó con el mismo entusiasmo que el menor Moriyama.

-Declararme- la contestación del menor ocasionó que los tres chicos se desinflaran de la decepción, ya que, después de observar como el rubio hacia los planes más complicados de todos y que el plan en donde ellos iban a participar solo sea que este le diga sus sentimientos al azabache, les desilusionaba de sobremanera.  

Pero aun así, los cuatro se juntaron para planear con más detalle lo que iban hacer cada uno de ellos. Decidieron que el mejor para convencer a Kasamatsu de salir del cuarto de Nakamura, era Kobori,  por ser el más pacífico y al cual el azabache nunca descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mientras tanto, Nakamura se llevó a Kise y Moriyama al patio trasero de su casa, en donde al entrar, se podía apreciar el ambiente romántico que había en el lugar. Contaba con un pequeño jardín de rosas, el césped estaba bien podado, en la entrada había una pequeña farola que alumbraba el lugar. Todo eso, sumado de que era ya de noche, con la luna llena y el cielo completamente estrellado, le daba el toque perfecto para lo que ellos necesitaban.

 -Nakamura-senpai, estoy nervioso- comentó de repente el As de Kaijo con la mirada cabizbaja y temblando un poco.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le animó el de cabellos grises con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, con nuestra ayuda nada puede salir mal- habló Moriyama, quien se había separado por un momento de los dos chicos.-Ah… por cierto Kise toma, esto te puede ayudar al momento en que te le declares a Kasamatsu.- el mayor le entregó una hermosa rosa roja, definitivamente sería de gran ayuda.

-Moriyama… ¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa?- preguntó el de lentes viéndolo sospechosamente.

-De ese pequeño jardín que esta por allá- respondió el nombrado con simpleza señalando el lugar con su dedo índice.

-¿¡Qué!?... Ese es el preciado jardín de rosas de mi madre… si llega a enterar estoy muerto- exclamó Nakamura asustado y agarrándose los cabellos mientras recibía palmadas en la espalda de un despreocupado Moriyama.

-Tranquilo, porque falte una rosa no se dará cuenta, además, es por una buena causa- el de lentes abrió la boca para objetar lo dicho por el moreno, pero en eso llegó un agitado Kobori.

-Kasamatsu ya viene, será mejor que nos vayamos- con esas palabras los nervios del rubio fueron en aumento.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir. Kise, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo- habló Moriyama poniéndole al menor una mano en el hombro en señal de apoya mientras este asentía ante sus palabras.

-No será “Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo”- comentó el más alto un poco extrañado, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-No le digo eso porque obviamente hoy no ha tenido nada de suerte- respondió el universitario mientras el otro solo asintió, por un momento los dos chicos ignoraron completamente el hecho que el menor estaba allí y eso no ayudaría a disminuir su nerviosismo.

El capitán de Kaijo solo rodó los ojos y apresuró a los universitarios a salir del lugar, dejando al rubio solo.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kasamatsu, quien no entendía porque Nakamura lo había mandado a llamar con Kobori, es decir, si el de lentes quería decirle algo… ¿No podía venir él mismo?,  aun así se levantó de la cómoda cama y salió de la habitación. Después de que había hablado con el rubio, le había pedido al dueño de la casa que le prestara su habitación para evitar que este le molestara con otra de sus tonterías.

 Siguió caminando hasta donde le había dicho su compañero que se encontraba Nakamura, el patio trasero de la casa. Pero justo cuando había llegado a la puerta, esta se abrió, mostrando a sus compañeros de universidad y al capitán de Kaijo saliendo apresuradamente, no le dio tiempo de decirles nada, ya que en cuanto lo vieron no dudaron ni un segundo en empujarlo hacia el patio, cerrado rápidamente la puerta bajo la mirada de incredulidad del azabache.

-¿Pero qué…?- se quedó allí pasmado del shock, eso,  antes de oír un suave “click”, cuando fue abrir la puerta pudo comprobar que le habían pasado el seguro.  ¿Para qué esos idiotas lo encerraban allí?

-Senpai…- ese murmullo alertó al azabache, quien se giró para descubrir a la persona que lo había llamado, que no era otro más que Kise. Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, definitivamente cuando saliera de allí algunas cabezas iban a rodar.

-Kasamatsu-senpai tengo que…-intento decir, más fue cortado por el más bajo.

-No quiero hablar contigo-dijo Yukio, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor… de verdad es muy importante lo que le quiero decir- ante esto, el azabache solo alzó una ceja interesado, es verdad que toda la tarde el rubio no había parado de decirle que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con él, ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirle?, ¿Y por qué tanta insistencia?

-…Esta bien, dímelo de una vez- habló el  azabache después de un largo suspiro, esperaba no arrepentirse después de esto. Para Kise había llegado el momento de la verdad, y decir que no estaba nervioso era como decir que Aomine era bueno en otra cosa que fuera el básquetbol, es decir, una gran mentira.

Respiró profundamente dándose ánimos, ya no importaba si el más bajo le rechazaba, lo verdaderamente importante era, de una vez por todas, aprovechar la última oportunidad que le habían brindado sus senpais, confesar sus sentimientos a Kasamat… no… Yukio.

-Kasamatsu-senpai… tu… ¡Tú me gustas mucho!- exclamó el rubio a todo pulmón, arrodillándose y ofreciéndole la rosa como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio. El azabache abrió mucho los ojos sin poderse creer todavía las palabras del As de Kaijo, debía de ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto… pero… la mirada del menor decía otra cosa.

El corazón del mayor comenzó a latir velozmente y un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y esta vez no era por culpa de la vainilla, la confesión del rubio lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía muy bien que hacer.

-¿…Por eso habías hecho todas esas tonterías…. Para confesarte?- preguntó un inseguro Kasamatsu al rubio que ya se había levantado y tenía un brillo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Sí, senpai- respondió el menor en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa triste, pues él creía que el azabache ya tenía una respuesta, y no era una afirmativa.

Por otra parte, Kasamatsu notó la tristeza que desprendía el menor en cada uno de sus poros, aunque este quisiera ocultarlo podía notar perfectamente el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, es verdad, todavía no le daba una respuesta. De seguro pensaba que le iba a rechazar o algo similar, era lo más lógico, y más con esa cara larga que traía.

Tenía que admitirlo, cuando lo conoció le molestaba bastante, a tal punto de quererlo mandar a la luna de una sola patada, pero después lo fue conociendo mejor, descubriendo en él determinación y voluntad por las cosas que enserio le gustaban, como el básquet.

El rubio tenía una cosa que siempre admiraba en una persona, y es, el no rendirse nunca, este día se lo demostró, aún después de todo lo que le dijo, este siguió intentándolo hasta finalmente conseguirlo , declarársele.

-Kise… acércate un momento- pidió el mayor en un susurro, el modelo un poco confundido hizo lo que le pidió, y se acercó a él lentamente, algo inseguro.

-¿Qué pasa, senp…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que el azabache le agarró de la camisa, jalándole para que este más a su altura y poder besar sus labios.

El beso no duró mucho, solo unos cuantos segundos, pero sin duda fue tierno e hizo que los corazones de ambos latieran con fuerza y miles de mariposas revolotearan en sus estómagos. Ryouta estaba que no lo creía… ¿¡Su senpai le había besado!?... eso quiere decir… tenía que asegurarse de eso.

-¿Q-qué significa esto senpai?- preguntó el más alto mientras un sonrojado Kasamatsu evitaba su mirada de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, había actuado por puro impulso. Pero no estaba arrepentido de nada.

-Tu respuesta tonto- murmuró el azabache en tono bajo, pero fue suficiente para que el más alto se lanzara sobre él haciéndolos caer en el proceso, enseguida el mayor se puso a reclamarle pero lo único hacia Kise era abrazarlo, en algún momento el azabache se rindió y lo abrazó devuelta.

Al final todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ¡Ahora senpai era su novio!, no podía estar más feliz y agradecido con todos aquellos quienes lo ayudaron a lograr su objetivo.

-Tonto… todavía no me has respondido- el modelo había estado en su propia burbuja de felicidad que no había escuchado la pregunta del mayor, este al verlo con cara de confusión decidió repetir la pregunta- Te pregunté de donde habías sacado esas ideas tan idiotas para confesarte- Kasamatsu tenía la seguridad de que, aunque el rubio era un idiota, no fue a él quien se le ocurrieron esas ideas, no eran su estilo.

 -De mis amigos- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿La generación de los milagros?- cuestionó el azabache alzando una ceja, el de ojos dorados asintió ante su pregunta- Con razón- dijo finalmente el mayor, ahora toda tenía sentido para él.

El As de Kaijo ladeo la cabeza ante el comentario de su senpai, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, si él hubiera hecho el plan de Akashicchi primero que los otros se habría ahorrado algunos golpes, patadas, lágrimas, discusiones y demás.

Bueno, los adultos siempre decían que cada día uno aprende algo nuevo, bueno, ese día Kise había aprendido una valiosa lección…

 

 Akashicchi **_siempre_** tenía la razón.

 

 

 

**~OMAKE~**

 

-Al parecer mi idea fue el que le dio a Ryouta los resultados satisfactorios- dijo un pelirrojo, sonriendo con satisfacción, viendo como sus amigos miraban con incredulidad a la pareja que tenían a unos metros de ellos.

Y es que, lo que no sabía Kise, es que secretamente, sus amigos habían apostado por cuál de los planes sería el que le funcionara. Para ello, tuvieron que utilizar su objeto de la suerte, colocándole una cámara para poder observar todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa ya que ellos no podían entrar, y el pelirrojo había averiguado la dirección de la casa del capitán de Kaijo, porque lastimosamente los controles de la cámara no servían, a menos que estuvieran a poca distancia de la misma, así que se la pasaron toda la tarde viendo los intentos del rubio por confesarse.

-¿Alguien quiere un pastelito de chispas de chocolate para celebrar el triunfo de Aka-chin?- preguntó la muralla de Yosen a todos los presentes quienes negaron con la cabeza-¿Tú no quieres Kuro-chin?- al ver que sus amigos decían que no decidió preguntarle al más pequeño del grupo que no había respondido.

-No Murasakibara-kun, yo todavía quiero mis pastelitos de vainilla- contestó la sombra todavía un poco molesto por la confusión del más alto.

-Te prometo que te haré otros- comentó el chico de cabellos morados despeinando el pequeño fantasma quien solo asintió sin demostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

-Akashi… quiero preguntarte algo- habló de repente el de lentes haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en el ex-capitán, este asintió en señal de que le escuchaba-Me he dado cuenta que para que tu plan funcionara los dos tenían que sentirse igual, así que ¿Cómo sabías que Kasamatsu también estaba enamorado de Kise?- esa pregunta era la que todos se hacían internamente, así que prestaron mucha atención a la respuesta que a continuación diría el pelirrojo. Este por su parte sabía que le preguntarían algo así, sonrió, que ingenuos podían ser a veces sus ex-compañeros.

-Deberían de conocerme mejor, lo sabía porque yo soy absoluto y lo sé todo- la respuesta del pelirrojo hizo que todos asintieran con la cabeza dándole la razón y preguntándose a sí mismos  “¿Cómo es que no lo habían pensado antes?”, todos menos Aomine, quien los miraba con incredulidad.

-Pero ya no eres tan absoluto como antes, te recuerdo que Tetsu te ganó en la Winter Cup- comentó el de piel morena con burla, enseguida el pelirrojo se volteó a mirarlo, intimidándolo.

-Mine-chin quiere morir~- canturreó la muralla de Yosen con burla mientras comía de los cupcakes que había preparado con el rubio.

-Daiki, no te escuché muy bien ¿Podías repetir una vez más lo que dijiste?- enseguida el de cabellos azules se puso a temblar como gelatina, y es que, el más bajo había sacado, de no sé dónde, unas tijeras, las abría y cerraba mientras lo miraba a él forma “inocente”, con una sonrisa amable.

Rápidamente se colocó detrás del fantasma de Seirin, como si este le pudiera tapar mucho.

-Aomine-kun no me uses de escudo y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo el de cabellos celestes sintiendo como el más alto se aferraba más a él.

-Cállate Tetsu, solo protégeme de este maniático- habló el nombrado en un susurro que solo el fantasma pudiera escuchar.

-¿Y bien Daiki?, ¿Nada que decir?- volvió a cuestionar el ex capitán con una sonrisa que no delataba nada bueno, observó como el As de Touou negaba con la cabeza.

Akashi, ya satisfecho, guardo las tijeras en su bolsillo, a veces las tenía que usar para imponer respeto. Regresó su atención a la pareja que yacía en el suelo abrazándose, como le encanta ver que siempre tenía la razón.


End file.
